Dejame ir!
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: Me miro con sus profundos ojos y dijo - Amar es otra cosa. Es sentirse ligero y libre. Es saber que no pretendes apropiarte del corazón de otro, que no es tuyo, que no te toca por contrato. Debes merecerlo cada día, y ser consciente de que hay respuestas que quizá deban cambiarse. Así que... ¿Con él te sentiste alguna ves así?
1. Pasando Pagina

**.**

**.**

**Bueno para empezar los personajes de Free no son mio, sino Makoto hace rato hubiera violado a Rin y a Haru ;)**

**Los romances en la historia van a ir variando.**

**Mas adelante va haber lemon, asi que ya lo pongo como rating M.**

**Gracias a Luna Mikk que fue tan dulce de editar y aconsejar mis errores ortográficos. :D**

**Así que disfruten.**

.

* * *

.

.

19/12/2019 – (Hamburgo) Alemania

Pov Makoto

_Aunque era pleno invierno sumándole el frío infernal y que la nieve caía por doquier en esta época del año, había demasiada gente caminando por las calles._  
_Suspiro mientras me subo el cuello de la campera y trato de darme un poco de calor, trato que el paquete que tengo en la mano de la pastelería no se sacuda mucho, apuro el paso para llegar a casa y poder verla. Sonrío involuntariamente cuando pienso en ese pequeño remolino de energía de pelo rosa y 1.65m con la cual comparto casa, después de que caí en esa depresión por ell… - mierda Makoto no vuelvas a esa época que casi te mata- murmuro en un reclamo por mi idiotez, para levantar la vista y terminar el tramo hasta la puerta._

_-Lauf(1)- digo en la entrada luego de sacarme la campera y los guantes, para caminar hacia el living, cuando escucho una canción desde la cocina, me acerco para ver, y lo que encuentro me hace contener una carcajada._

_En medio de la gran cocina, dándome la espalda, pegando saltitos y cantando una canción a los gritos con la cuchara de madera, está la única que puede sacarme una sonrisa con las locuras que hace._

_Apoyándome en el marco de la puerta, veo el concierto improvisado tratando de saber que canción está cantando._

_-"Your stare was holdin Ripped jeans, skin was showin" – canta en un perfecto inglés y mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro._

_- "Hot night, wind was blowin. __Where you think you're going baby?" – para después negar con la mano y poner cara de mala cuando termina el estribillo. Solo eso faltó para soltar una carcajada que me sacó lágrimas. Dios como quiero a esa enana._

_Apenas escucha mi estallido se da la vuelta, me fulmina con la mirada y se acerca para apagar el equipo de música que reproducía la canción._

_-Makoto, genug(2) – murmuró cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero._

_-Vergebung(3)- Me tranquilicé y me acerqué a darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Luego de unos minutos, siento el aroma de la cocina y le pregunto -Was kochst du, Prinzessin?(4)._

_-Käsespätzle- contesta con una sonrisa, para después agregar en un perfecto japonés – estas mejorando con el alemán, por lo menos ahora se entiende lo que dices, y no parece que te estés ahogando con alguna cosa– añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Ja ja ja muy graciosa, ahora por el comentario innecesario no te voy a dar del regalo que te traje - termino la oración mostrando la caja de la pastelería que tanto le gusta._  
_- ¿Pastel de frutillas con crema y chocolate? - murmura mientras sus ojos, de un precioso color azul, brillan ilusionados._  
_- Ajam... y con doble crema, pero... no te voy a convidar - levanté el brazo lo mas posible para que no lo alcanzara._  
_- ¡Noooo!.. ¡Quiero pastel! ¡Makoto, no seas cruel...! - daba risa verla estirada lo mas posible para llegar a la caja pero con su 1.65 comparado con mi 1.90 se le iba a complicar un poco. Como el primer intento no tuvo resultados, llegó la hora de poner __**"la cara"**__ (que era la carita de un gatito pequeño y abandonado bajo la lluvia temblando de frío con principio de hipotermia, pidiendo asilo) para darme pena._  
_La miro por un momento, para luego suspirar y poner sobre sus manos la caja._  
_- Me voy a bañar..._

_Cuando me doy vuelta para subir al piso de arriba a ducharme. De improviso siento un peso sobre mi espalda y unos brazos que me rodean el cuello._

_-Por cierto, bienvenido a casa cariño. Gracias por el postre... – ronronea en mi oído._

_Muevo la cabeza hacia ella y la veo conteniendo una sonrisa, riéndome la bajo, la dejo que termine de cocinar, y sigo con lo que iba a hacer._

_._

_Luego de cenar, me encargo de lavar los platos en un tranquilo silencio, para luego ponerlos en el lavavajillas. Cuando termino, levanto la vista y la veo mirándome fijamente con esos expresivos y brillantes ojos azules mientras se muerde inconscientemente el dedo pulgar. Al darme cuenta de lo que va a decir, me apresuro a contestarle._

_-¡No Sakura!, y no voy a cambiar de opinión – frunzo el ceño, para enfatizar aun más mi respuesta._

_-Aun así, tendrías que ir. Piensa en tus padres y tus hermanos- me replica con gesto serio, para luego levantarse, rodear la mesa, y llegar a donde estoy para poder abrazarme por la espalda - no merecen que los aísles así de ti, por culpa de un par de idiotas - susurra con tristeza._

_Suspiro, y me giro a verla a los ojos._

_-Los dos sabemos que tienes que superar lo que pasó – cuando iba a interrumpirla me puso su pequeño dedo tapando mis labios y siguió con su monólogo - y la única manera de hacerlo es haciéndole frente, ya escapaste 3 años, cuántos más vas a esperar._

_-... Aún así no puedo ir... me duele estar ahí con todos esos recuerdos…_

_No termino de hablar cuando me interrumpe._

_-A eso me refiero Makoto, no vas a poder seguir adelante con nadie, no mientras sigas sin poder darte completamente._

_-Pero aun así ... - suspiro, ya cansado de esa discusión, cuando veo que levanta la ceja para que termine la oración, decido darme por vencido, porque ya sé que tiene razón. __–__Sabes que me enferma que tengas razón ¿no?_

_-Lo sé cariño, siempre la tengo- contesta con mofa, guiñándome un ojo – Por cierto ¿cuándo te vas?._

_-Veo si encuentro pasajes para la semana que viene y vamos juntos, ¿te parece?- pregunto pero ya se la respuesta y no tarda en aparecer._

_-¡Sííííí!, ¡sí! ¡sí! – como es normal en ella, comienza a dar brinquitos y sus ojos brillan con emoción. Parece una niña en una juguetería y no una mujer de casi 22 años- quiero volver a ver a tus padres y conocer Iwatobi, a Ran-chan y a Ren-chan, a Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun... – los va nombrando a todos según recuerda lo que le fui contando en estos casi 4 años que cambió mi vida._

_Le sonrío con ternura y le acaricio la cabeza._

_-Sí, si los conocerás a todos, y tengo la corazonada de que te llevarás muy bien con Nagisa._

_Verla tan feliz y entusiasmada, saca al H de P que llevo dentro (que por cierto ella le dio vida), y me dan ganas de picarla un poco._

_-¿Seguro que tienes 21 años? Siempre creí que los médicos eran más serios... es una pena - Le digo con mi mejor cara de condescendencia, mientras le sigo acariciando la cabeza._

_Solo tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que le dije, darme un manotazo en el pecho, y contraatacar._

_-Creo que más pena da un hombre de 22 años que no puede ni cocinar un paquete de fideos sin que se le pasen, y arruína hasta unos cereales con leche. Sin hablar que después de una película de terror no quiere estar solo ni con la luz apagada... Pero quiero que seas consciente de una cosa… ¡Me arruinaste la fantasía de que los sexis bomberos no le temen a nada!– me gruñe con una mirada asesina poniendo sus manos en la cadera, pero en vez de asustarme, consigue que me dé un ataque de risa, que la enoja aún más y comienza a pellizcarme como castigo murmurando "tonto Makoto", "eres insufrible" y "te estas buscando una patada en tu hermoso culo"._

_._

* * *

.

Ahora parado en la fila, esperando que nos llamen para ingresar en el avión, me arrepiento por lo rápido que me convenció la mujer a mi lado para volver a ese lugar que me prometí no regresar en mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que te odio... y mucho – gruño por lo bajo, mientras la fulmino con la mirada y seguimos la fila hasta nuestro turno de entregar los boletos.

-No me mientas, me amas tanto que hasta me construirías un altar, te casarías conmigo y me harías 3 hijos, y no en ese orden – susurra con mofa guiñándome un ojo con coquetería – No tengas miedo, estoy contigo en esto, vamos a patear un par de culos por el camino – hace un manotazo con la mano como si estuviera partiendo algo imaginario delante de ella con alguna técnica de Kung fu.

Me tapo la boca con la mano y suelto una risita por las salidas que tiene a veces que me llenan de alegría, y la acerco aún más a mi pasando un brazo por su pequeña cintura, y me preparo para lo que viene ahora.

-Passagiere für Tokyo gebunden, bitte durch Tor 87 ansprechen. Danke. (6)

Cuando estamos por atravesar la puerta, escucho que me susurra.

- Ya veras que todo estará bien.

Sonrío por su optimismo y agarrados de la mano, entramos para aguantar un vuelo de 11 horas, con 2 escalas.

.

* * *

.

Apenas llegamos a Iwatobi, observo con sorpresa y decepción que nada ha cambiado en estos 4 años, solo yo. Se fue un chico solo y destrozado después de aceptar con derrota que fue cruelmente utilizado…

- Y regresa algunos años después convertido en un hombre maravilloso, para seguir con su vida – no me había dado cuenta que hablaba en voz alta hasta que baje la cabeza y vi su cara seria junto con su mano presionando la mía para transmitirme fuerza.

Le agradezco con la mirada, y ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

Nunca creí que pudiera volver a entender una mirada después de Haruka, hasta que en Tokio la conocí y me hizo volver a vivir a su manera.

Tomando todo el valor que pude, comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de mis padres, para presentarles a mi pequeña "novia" y al nuevo Makoto que no se deja pisotear por nadie.

_Dejando atrás la imagen mental de un chico de 18 años, sentado, llorando en uno de esos bancos de espera, solo a mitad de la noche (porque no quería molestar a nadie para que viniera a despedirlo), sufriendo con el corazón roto, después de ver a su amado novio gimiendo amorosamente debajo del cuerpo de su otro amigo, aunque eso no fue lo que lo mató. Sino lo que se murmuraron mutuamente cuando terminaron (porque sí, el muy masoquista se quedó parado viendo eso sin mover un músculo de su gran cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco sus ojos perdían esa especial inocencia y brillo que los caracterizaba)... - Te amo Rin/Haru..._

_La única que sabía lo que había pasado era su madre, como también era la única que sabía como sacarlo de esa miseria..._

_._

* * *

_._

_Minami Tachibana llevo a su hijo a su habitación para hablar con él. Preocupada agarrando entre sus pequeñas manos las de su hijo, comenzó a hablar._

_- Makoto ¿Que sucedio?_

_- ¿A que te refieres, mamá?_

_- Mako-chan ¿qué pasó con Haru?_

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Es… complicado..._

_- Ya veo - Soltando sus manos fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó, luego puso la cabeza de él en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello con suavidad (como cuando era pequeño y no podía hablar de sus problemas. Ese método siempre resultaba)._  
_Automáticamente cuando comenzaron los mimos, el dique que mantenía los sentimientos en línea se rompió junto con su autocontrol. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y a contarle lo que había pasado._

_Cuando se tranquilizó. Le dijo:_

_- Makoto, quiero que vallas a Tokio... -_

_- ¿Eh?_

_-__Allí __está mi primo, es policía. Él y su esposa te darán asilo mientras haces los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad. No tendrás que ocuparte de nada. Déjame el resto a mi._  
_  
_  
_Necesitando un poco de espacio, aceptó la oferta, mañana se iría a Tokio. Los exámenes serían en 1 mes. No habría problemas en que no fuera a la reunión de entrega de diplomas._  
_Solo se despidió de su familia y dejó una carta para Nagisa, para despedirse de él y de Rei. Cuando terminó la valija le escribió una a Haru...ka (Nunca más volvería a ser Haru, ni Haru-chan solo... Haruka)._  
_._

* * *

_.  
_  
_El primer paso se estaba dando, aunque nunca imaginó que la llegada a Tokio, viniera con un pequeño y enérgico huracán de color rosa con olor a manzana que le iba a dar vuelta al mundo, sacándolo de la oscuridad que otro había dejado._  
_- Hola, me presento soy la mezcla perfecta entre ternura y maldad. Pero puedes decirme Saku-chan ¿de acuerdo?... Por cierto, me alegra volver a verte Ma-ko-to-chan._

_Y así todo volvió a su lugar..._

_._

* * *

_._

(1)Llegue.

(2) Makoto, ya basta.

(3) Perdón.

(4) Que estas cocinando, princesa?

(5) Käsespätzle : Fideos artesanales alemanes con una salsa de queso y crema.

(6) Pasajeros con destino a Tokyo, por favor abordar por la compuerta 87. Muchas gracias

* * *

Edite algunas cosas de la primera vez que la escribi. Porque no me gustaba como iba quedando.

Asi que Flore-chan y misaki kusama espero que todavía les siga gustando como va quedando.

Saludos.


	2. El peso de mis decisiones

Hola a todas/os aca les dejo el cap 2 que tan amablemente

Luna Mikk fue tan dulce de editar mis errores ortográficos. :D

Así que disfruten.

.

* * *

_Pov Haruka_

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminando tenuemente el baño, pero no tenía lógica, ¿qué hacía él en la pequeña bañera, si se había acostado en la cama sin comer, después de discutir nuevamente con su pareja?

Pero el hecho del miedo no era que este en el baño en sí, sino porque es el baño de su antigua casa, donde vivió toda su infancia hasta casi los 19.

Se levantó lentamente, tratando de estirar los doloridos músculos de las piernas, para que estas pudieran sostenerlo y largarse de esa casa que le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, cuando lo alertó un fuerte golpe seguido de un pequeño quejido, que sonó a un par de habitaciones de distancia.

Moviéndose lentamente por el largo pasillo, llegó a la entrada de su habitación. No sabía que lo motivaba o arrastraba hasta allí, solo que tenía que abrir la puerta y descubrirlo por si mismo. Posiblemente ese mismo deseo, fue él quien abrió lentamente la puerta para mostrar a una pareja besándose desesperadamente al lado de su vieja cama.

Aún con la poca iluminación de la habitación, se podía diferenciar que la pareja era un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, un cuerpo delgado y con algunas curvas, el hombre tenía una espalda ancha y era bastante alto, ambos completamente ajenos a que alguien los observaba en silencio mientras seguían besándose, como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

Se quedo congelado, no pudo gritar, ni siquiera moverse. Solo respiraba y observaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los impulsos ni órdenes que le daba su cerebro, que no paraba de gritar "¡Qué saliera de la habitación, agarrara el maldito teléfono y llamara a Rin para que viniera en la patrulla y se llevara a esos degenerados que estaban violando su antigua cama!"

Pero... solo los siguió observando...

...

_Se separaron por la falta de aire. Ella llevó sus manos hacia los costados de la remera del joven subiéndosela y quitándosela por la cabeza, comenzó a acariciar su ancha espalda, pasando lentamente las uñas por esta y provocándole un gruñido bastante bajo en él, que tenía la boca pegada en la delicada garganta de ella dejando algunas marcas con besos y leves mordidas._

_El joven llevó a su acompañante hacia la cama, donde se sentó y, acto seguido, la acomodó en sus piernas para poder besarla mejor. Le quitó la remera y comenzó a recorrer lentamente con sus manos la pequeña espalda, hasta dar con el gancho del corpiño, desabrochándolo igual de rápido que le sacó la prenda anterior. Luego comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta la estrecha cadera de la chica, delineando suavemente cada curva, provocando que esta se estremeciera y dejara salir un pequeño jadeo._

_Se ve que, cansada de los preliminares, la joven deslizó las manos hasta la cintura del pantalón del chico, y lo deslizó junto con el bóxer, dejando el largo miembro libre de su encierro. Comenzó a acariciarlo con deliberada lentitud, provocándole con la mirada, buscando que este apurara a terminar de desnudarla. Él, ni corto ni perezoso, deslizó las manos hacia la falda de la chica, la subió hacia las caderas y, con un poco de fuerza en un costado, las bragas pasaron a ser solo un trozo de tela rasgada._

_Alineó la entrada de ella sobre su miembro y la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo hasta penetrarla del todo. El movimiento comenzó lento, hasta que él le colocó las manos en la cadera para marcar un ritmo más rápido y deseoso, mordiendo su cuello ocultando sus gemidos y haciendo que ella soltara algunos más cargados de placer._

_Al momento de llegar al éxtasis, la sonrisa del joven creció al sentir las piernas de ella enrollándose aún más en su cintura y con la cara enterrada en su cuello para ahogar su nombre al llegar._

_Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron, levantó su cara, la miró a los ojos acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, acompañado de un fuerte y amoroso abrazo._

_Los ojos del hombre se enfocaron ahora hacia la puerta, exactamente al mismo lugar en que se encontraba un congelado Haruka._

_Unos hipnóticos y conocidos ojos, de un brillante color verde, que lo miraban tan fríamente, como si no fuera más que una insignificante basura._

Comenzó a temblar.

Ese hombre era… Makoto

...

Se despertó de inmediato. Esa pesadilla de nuevo. Desde hace un tiempo esta viendo la misma escena, aunque ahora le podía dar nombre a uno de los personajes.

Miró el reloj de la mesita, solo eran las 1:20am, aún algo aturdido se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar al pelirrojo. Pero cuando observo a su costado, recordó la discusión y su grito cuando dio un portazo al irse. Debería estar aún en la jefatura trabajando nuevamente de noche.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el pequeño living del apartamento. Buscó entre la estantería de libros, el que se llamaba _"La historia del pequeño delfín", q_ue le había obsequiado el castaño cuando cumplió 9 años. Sabía de sobra que a Rin jamás se le ocurriría tocar esa clase de libros y sacó de su interior una hoja de papel, que se encontraba algo arrugada y en algunas partes la tinta se había corrido por sus propias lágrimas.

En su interior estaba su elegante caligrafía, y las últimas palabras que le dedicó el castaño de ojos verdes antes de desaparecer definitivamente de su vida.

.

_Jamás pensé que llegaría el día donde fuera yo quien dijera adiós._

_Lo siento, aunque sé que no tengo que pedirlo. Porque ahora sabemos que esta relación siempre fue una mentira, ¿no lo crees?_

_Ese día… mi alma y corazón se rompieron, sé que perdí una parte de mi. Me quede simplemente… vacío._

_Te había entregado toda mi vida y lo hiciste todo pedazos frente a mis ojos._

_Tu infidelidad no fue una sorpresa, aún así, ese hecho no la hizo menos dolorosa. Algo dentro de mí siempre me dijo que, aunque aceptaste correctamente mis sentimientos, una parte de ti correría inconscientemente hacia Rin a la menor oportunidad._

_Y así fue, ¿no?_

_Mientras el soso Makoto no te podía hacer nada más que el amor. Rin te daba noches de pasión desenfrenada, donde tus gritos se podían escuchar a varias calles de distancia. Pero ni eso pude, ya que rechazabas completamente mi contacto… Creí que todavía no estabas preparado para dar ese paso, pero se ve que solo me equivoqué contigo, tanto que me creía capaz de leer tus pensamientos al ver tus ojos, no pude darme cuenta en su momento de que los besos y el toque que buscabas, no eran exactamente los míos._

_La respuesta vino cuando los vi en tu casa, triste ¿no?... Soy aquel idiota que creyó que todo estaba bien porque me amabas, y yo te amaba de la misma forma. Que saldríamos adelante juntos de cualquier cosa. Que podría hacer que te abrieras más a los demás, para que jamás estuvieras ni te sintieras solo. Que te ayudaría a conseguir tu sueño, aunque tuviera que perder el mío propio en el proceso._

_Nunca quise ser el mártir, ni nada parecido. Solo quería ver a las personas que aprecio felices. A ti especialmente. Pero en vez de eso, soy el idiota engañado e iluso de las novelas que ve mi mamá en la tarde junto a Ran… Es triste. Tantos sueños que se perdieron ese día…_

_La mezcla de sentimientos que tengo, no se pueden explicar, pero no puedo llorar ¿sabes?, tal vez será porque ya no tengo lágrimas…_

_Pero solo un par de preguntas rondan mi mente una y otra vez. Y necesitan respuestas ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué no te di…? ¿Tan poco fue tu cariño para que lo hicieran a mi espalda? Creo que eso fue lo que más me dolió, sacando el hecho de que fuera con Rin, sino que no tuvieran aunque sea la vergüenza de decírmelo. ¡Qué el único que se interponía entre ustedes era yo!_

_Pero cuando llego a esa conclusión me viene otra pregunta… Entonces ¿por qué aceptaste mis sentimientos en ese momento? ¿Acaso era un juego para ver hasta donde llegaba el idiota de Makoto Tachibana por ti? ¿Hasta donde era capaz de llegar para cumplir tus caprichos? O por el simple hecho de no separarme de tu lado…_

_Si hubiera sido por lo último, habría preferido el rechazo a esto…_

_Ya basta, no puedo seguir así… mi cabeza no da más._

_Me voy y, por el momento, no creo que regrese._

_Adiós Haruka…_

_Espero que ahora sí, puedas ser feliz._

_Makoto Tachibana._

_..._

Lo único que siguió haciendo durante todo lo que resta de la noche fue leer una y otra vez ese pedazo de papel. Insultándose mentalmente por no haber protegido y amado a ese ángel sin el cual no podía vivir.

Porque todo cae en su momento.

Y creyó que sus inseguridades desaparecieron luego que se levantó esa mañana, después de estar esa noche nuevamente con Rin y decirle que lo amaba y prometerle que dejaría a Makoto por él. Para poder estar juntos.

Hasta que vio esa carta en su puerta.

Luego de leerla en shock no fue necesario, el castaño había visto todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y él mismo se fue.

Desapareciendo de Iwatobi y de la vida de todos.

Y dejando un hueco en su vida.

Porque entendió tarde que, aquel a quien amaba, no era a Rin sino a Makoto.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

.

* * *

_Pov Sakura_

.

Mientras tanto en Iwatobi. Para ser mas exactos en la antigua habitación del castaño, compartiendo 2 colchones, en el piso, se encontraba este viendo con culpa a la peli-rosa arropada y acorralada en un abrazo demoledor por parte de los gemelos de 12 años, mientras ellos dormían sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por eso.

- Lo siento - Murmura Mako con algo de culpa en la voz, mientras se acomodaba de costado para verme mejor detrás de Ren - Tienes que estar muy incomoda, deja que los lleve a s...-

Suelto una risita por como terminaron las cosas. Cuando llegué creí que tendría que pelear con uñas y dientes contra esos 2 diablitos por la atención del Tachibana mayor. Después que Makoto me presentara a sus padres como su "_novia_", sentí una par de miradas con demasiados instintos homicidas, para ser de 2 pequeños de solamente 12 años. Pero luego Mako dijo una palabra mágica y todo fue bastante más fácil. Entendí algo que era como una _"princesa"_. Y automáticamente fui aceptada por el par.

Luego de cenar y que Minami-san nos convenciera con sonrisas dulces que no permitían ninguna negociación, nos quedamos a pasar la noche aquí.

Lo gracioso fue, que pasé de ser Saku-chan a onee-chan, cuando los dejé dormir con nosotros aunque el espacio fuera pequeño.

- ¡Qué importa! - Le contesto, mientras acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Ran, que estaba dormida con la cabeza en mi hombro, y le digo con algo de burla - Además nunca se es demasiado grande para una pijamada... ¿No crees?

Me sigue mirando y no me contesta nada.

- Ahora a dormir bomberito sexy- Le giño un ojo con una sonrisa y cierro los ojos para descansar. Que estoy muerta después de 16 horas de viaje.

Al sentir una caricia en la cabeza abro un poco los ojos, y lo que veo es el motivo por el cual vine hasta aca.

La sonrisa que me regala es la misma que tenía cuando éramos pequeños, esa que brillaba con toda su inocente felicidad y que le dejaba unos tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Pero ahora le sumaban el principio de barba de un dia sin afeitarse y el encanto de un hombre de 22 años, que dejaba a hombres y mujeres con corazones en los ojos, la ropa interior en el piso y varios litros de baba por el suelo.

- Gracias por volver a aparecer en mi vida Sakura.

- C-cállate, no digas esas cosas cuando estoy atrapada y no puedo tirarme encima de ti a besarte...

- ¿Ehhh?

- ... Pero no te preocupes _cariño,_ mi venganza no tendrá limite.

Ahora él es quien termina con una carcajada.

- Mañana cuando nos levantemos te comprare un helado doble de chocolate...

- ¡Triple!

- ¡Yo también quiero helado de chocolate onii-chan!- Murmuró medio adormilado Ren.

- Yo igual - Dijo Ran en el mismo estado de su hermano.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mañana helados triples para todos. ¿Está bien así?

- ¡Sí!

- Ahora todos a dormir - Dije con una sonrisa divertida viendo a un exasperado Makoto, luego de comprobar que los gemelos se volvieron a dormir, le murmuro - Buenas noches Mako-chan.

- Buenas noches Saku.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia, recordé los únicos dos motivos por los cuales vine a Iwatobi. El primero, acompañar a Makoto en su viaje de auto-descubrimiento y conocer a sus amigos.

El segundo, mostrarle a Haruka Nanase un paisaje que _nunca_ va a olvidar, por la forma que lastimo a mi querido Makoto. Y lo voy a lograr por como me llamo Sakura Fujiwara.

.

* * *

Estoy viva y si, voy a seguir el fic (que lo deje muy abandonadito) D:

Prometo hacer sufrir a Haru y a Rin (nunca me gusto mucho esa pareja, pero por algo hay que comenzar)

Ya saben criticas o apreciaciones por reviews(?

Abrazos psicologicos nos vemos la prox semana.


End file.
